A Surfers Love
by shika127
Summary: Naruto and Sakura fall in love and become boyfriend and girlfriend. But when Sasuke gets jelouse he will do anything to still his love Sakura Haruno! Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

A boy with blonde hair and whiskers was walking in the hot yellow sand looking for someone, The

boy was named Naruto and he was wearing blue swim shorts with a yellow strips on the side.

Then the boy gazed at a beautiful girl with pink hair tide up in a bun. She was wearing a pink two piece bathing suit with a white circel on it.

Her name was Sakura.

"Sakura there you are ive been looking all over for you" said Naruto "do you want to surf with me?"

Sakura looked at him for a while and said "um im sorry Naruto i cant surf"'

Naruto just looked at her sadly then brightend up.

"Hey I bought you a surf bord I can teach you how to surf" Naruto exlamied.

Sakura just giggeld and followed Naruto to his place on the beach.

Naruto pulled out a red surf bord and handed it to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura lets teach you how to surf" Naruto yelled to Sakura.

Sakura just giggled as they ran through the hot yellow sand.

"Ok Sakura here is the.." before Naruto could finish his sentence Sakura took the surf bord and padlled out to the sea giggling.

"Hey" Naruto screamed "I thought you couldnt surf"

Sakura giggled and said "I said that because i didnt have a surf bord so i could not surf"

Naruto looked stupidfied and padled out there with her.

When he caught up to her he was about to say something then they felt a wave coming up.

They stood up on their surf bords barly able to keep their blance.

Then they fell off their surf bords into the cold cold sea.

Cold water was rushing on their faces as they washed up to sea.

When they got on land they started to gaze into each others eyes.

They leaned in for kiss.

When they almost touched lips they heard a loud gutar.

Then they heard singing the words were...

_I hate feeling like this_

_im so tired of trying to_

_fight this im asleep and_

_all i dream of is waking_

_to you tell me that you _

_will listen,your touch is _

_what im missing and the_

_more I hide I relize im slowly_

_losing you! _

_comatoes..._

_i will never wake up _

_without a overdose of_

_youuuu_

Then Naruto and Sakura looked back to see Sasuke singing on a stage.

Then when Sasuke relized Naruto and Sakura herd him he stopped.

Naruto And Sakura jumped up and ran over to him.

"Hi Sasuke wanna surf" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ingored Naruto and set his gaze on Sakura.

Sakura looked into his empty his looking into hers.

"Not today Naruto " Sasuke said.

He jumped up of the stage and landed near Sakura.

Then he whisperd in Sakuras ear "I will make you mine"

**Hi everyone this is Shika127 saying that Sasukes song is a real song so if you want to listen to it go to youtube and type in comatoes skillet **

**THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura just stood there and blushed thinking "oh my god what did he just say?"

"SAKURA COME ON WERE GOING TO EAT SUSHI" Naruto screamed.

"o...ok I...im coming" Sakura stutterd.

Naruto looked up at the yellow shinning sun above him and said "Sakura i just kno today is going to be a good day"

Sakura just shuffled her feet in the yellow sand by the sushi stand and said "I guess"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Sasukes empty eyes gazing at her from a distance.

"Ummmmm Naruto how about watching me sing on the stage" Sakura said.

"Um ok I guess we can forget about sushi and go watch you sing" Naruto said confused.

"OK NOW WHOS THE NEXT SINGER" yelled the funny looking man on stage.

Then Naruto screamed "SHE IS" and pointed to Sakura.

"OK THEN COME ON UP HERE ANGEL" the man yelled.

Sakura walked up to the stage and grabed on to the microphone.

Then she started to sing.

I still hear your

voice when you

sleep next to

me... I still feel

your touch in my dreams...

forgive me my weakness

but i dont know why

whithout you its hard

to survive...

"YEA GO SAKURA " naruto yelled.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke was gazing at her with his lonely eyes.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and her face turned cherry red remembering what he said to her.

Then she looked away from Sasuke and started singing again.

cause every time we touch

i get this feeling

and everytime we kiss

I swear i can fly

cant you feel me heart

beat fast i want this to last

I need you by my side

cause everytime we touch

I feel the static and everytime

we kiss i can reach for the sky

cant you feel my heart beat

slow i cant let you go

I want you in my life.

"Thank you thank you for listening to my song" Sakura yelled.

She got of the stage and walked over to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto for listing" Sakura said blushing.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and said to her "what a lovely song reminds me of a beatiful girl"

She blushed and ran to her little cabin on the beach.

She flung open the door slammed it shut and ran to her room.

She took off her bathing suit and slipped on some pjs.

"Sakura honey its only 8 o clock you can still spen time on the beach" her mom yelled.

"Its ok mom" Sakura said gloomy.

"Hmmmm something going on" Sakuras mom said.

Sakura just sat in her bed and pulled the covers over her thinking about what Sasuke said.

"Well tomarro im inviting all your freinds over and some guy named Sasuke to cheer you up" Sakuras mom said.

Sakura froze the heaved a sigh and said "ok"

**WELL THATS THE END OF CHAPPY 2 BYE**


End file.
